Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {-2} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2}+{2} \\ {1}+{-2} \\ {4}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-1} \\ {7}\end{array}\right]}$